Signs and sign stands are used for a variety of different purposes today with virtually all types of businesses. For example, signs and sign stands of various types are used for point of purchase displays, either interior or exterior to the establishment. Signs and sign stands are also used by the traffic control and safety industry to provide notice and/or warnings to passing pedestrians and motorists.
Many of the sign stands in use today are spring-mounted wind-resistant sign stands. Some of these are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,646,696, 3,662,482, 4,288,053, and 4,548,379. There also are numerous sign stands in use today which use T-shaped legs or weighted bases in order to keep them in place. Where weighted bases are used, it is often difficult to provide appropriate size and weight base in order to provide the best wind-resistance and yet, at the same time, allow the sign stands to be portable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sign stand which has a weighted base and is readily portable. It is also an object of the present invention to have a sign stand which has wheels or rollers for ease of placement and movement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable sign stand in which the weight of the base can be adjusted easily. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable sign stand which has a base member with a cavity therein so the cavity can be filled with a liquid or solid material in order to hold the sign stand in place and yet be emptied in order to allow the sign stand to be easily moved and stored.
These and other objects, and purposes of the present invention will become apparent from the following summary and descriptions of the invention.